1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method and system for assessing vehicle paths in a road environment, and in particular to a method and system for allowing a vehicle to avoid other vehicles it is approaching.
2. Background Art
Methods for assessing vehicle paths in a road environment belong to active safety systems which may be implemented to increase the safety and/or comfort for drivers. Vehicle path assessment systems and methods are used to assess the cost of a route that the vehicle may follow, typically in order to avoid an object that is positioned in a current direction of movement of the host vehicle. In some systems a set of external object may be detected and a set of alternative routes pairs, one to the left of the object and one to the right of the object are generated and the costs for these route pairs are calculated. This is done for all the objects independently of each other which may lead to a case wherein a low cost is associated with a route that is actually not feasible because it is in conflict with another object.